Cher Max, c'est trop tard
by Pyrewan
Summary: -- Deux poèmes sur les conséquences d'un malentendu. . .
1. Trop tard

««~-------------------- Trop tard --------------------~»»  
  
Je n'aurais jamais cru descendre si bas,  
  
Au point de vouloir passer de vie à trépas,  
  
Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,  
  
Et personne ne peut affirmer qu'on m'a compris,  
  
J'ai pris cette décision trop rapidement,  
  
Si seulement j'y avais pensé plus longtemps,  
  
À cause d'un simple malentendu,  
  
Je ne vivrai plus,  
  
Si je m'en étais aperçut plus tôt,  
  
Je ne serais pas en train de me noyer dans cette eau,  
  
Mais je ne peux plus reculer,  
  
J'ai sauté et je vais me noyer,  
  
D'habitude, après un malentendu, je souris et j'oublie,  
  
Mais pas aujourd'hui, ce qui m'a coûté la vie,  
  
Alors, si vous lisez ceci,  
  
Écoutez ce que je vous dis,  
  
Ne faîtes pas comme Max des Bladebreakers,  
  
Ne prenez pas vos aveux amoureux trop à c?ur,  
  
Sinon c'est trop tard que vous vous apercevrez,  
  
Que c'était la vie que vous préfériez,  
  
Mais ce qui est le plus regrettable,  
  
Ce qui rend mon erreur aussi lamentable,  
  
Ce qui la rend encore pire,  
  
Et qui me donne encore plus le goût de me haïr,  
  
C'est le dernier souvenir que mes amis aurons de moi et que j'aurai d'eux,  
  
Toutes ces paroles et ces regards hargneux,  
  
Et que la dernière chose que je leur ai raconté,  
  
C'est que, depuis que nous nous étions rencontré, je les avais toujours détestés,  
  
Enfin, ce que je veux que vous reteniez,  
  
C'est de vivre chaque jour comme s'il était le dernier,  
  
Et que, s'il vous plaît, par pitié,  
  
N'en arrivez jamais à sauter, dans le but de vous suicider,  
  
Car à ce moment là, il sera trop tard.  
  
^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^- ^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^-^_^  
  
PETIT MOT :  
  
Je sais, je sais. . . ça a pas trop rapport avec beyblade. Mais c'est que je voulais absolument mettre ce petit poème en ligne et je ne voulais pas le faire sur fictionpress. . . C'est stupide mais. . . -_-'' Alors j'ai ''inséré'' le nom de Max dedans et je l'ai fait en conséquence. Prenez en compte que ce poème se passe plus tard et que Max s'est assombri depuis. . . qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un des membre de son équipe ( n'importe lequel, au choix ) qu'il lui a avoué, et que ce membre d'équipe n'était pas trop content de cet aveu et qu'ils ont eu un G-R-O-S-S-E chicane et que. . . vous avez lu la suite ^_^ . Ça va aller ???  
  
Bon je me stop. . .  
  
! ! ! Ewan421 ! ! ! 


	2. Trop Tard

Trop Tard ~~~~~ part 2  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
De toute ma vie, je n'aurais cru,  
  
Que tu aies pu,  
  
Sans que je le remarque tu as changé,  
  
Dans cette histoire c'est moi qui est à blâmer,  
  
Je t'ai crié, t'ai dis d'arrêter,  
  
M'as-tu seulement entendu hurler ?  
  
Mais la vie ne s'arrête pas avec un hurlement,  
  
On ne peut avec aucun moyen arrêter le temps,  
  
Sur le coup on aurait dit que les secondes faisaient exprès de ralentir,  
  
Comme si elle voulaient me faire encore plus souffrir,  
  
J'avais tant envi d'aller rejoindre Max au fond de la rivière,  
  
Au moins je serais sorti de cet enfer,  
  
Qu'est le plus difficile, rester ou partir ?  
  
Je ne saurais le dire,  
  
J'ai choisi de rester,  
  
J'espère ne pas le regretter,  
  
Les larmes affluent sous mes yeux,  
  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrai encore être heureux,  
  
En sachant qu'à cause de moi il est mort,  
  
Que c'est moi qui ai les torts,  
  
Tout ce que je lui ai dit,  
  
Je n'y ai pas beaucoup réfléchit,  
  
Mais ses aveux m'ont paralysé,  
  
On aurait dit que j 'avais perdu la possibilité de parler,  
  
Entre nous régnait une telle tension,  
  
Tout ce que j'ai dit ; je n'ai pas fait attention,  
  
Tout ce qu'il me reste maintenant à faire c'est regretter,  
  
Tous ces beaux moments qu'avec lui j'ai pu passer,  
  
Bien sûr je pleurerai,  
  
C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire pour l'honorer,  
  
Mais au fond je le sais,  
  
Je l'aimais. . .  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
== PETIT MOT 2 :  
  
Et me re-voici ^_~ avec la suite du p'tit poème que j'avais composé. . . Là c'est du point de vu de l'autre ( celui que je vous avait dit - c'est au choix - donc, celui que vous avez choisi ) . J'ai rien à dire d'autre. . . ^_^ ''  
  
! ! ! £wan421 ! ! ! 


End file.
